


Fortissimo

by sonokata (komorebins)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High and Dry, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Spicy Sessions, Villain Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebins/pseuds/sonokata
Summary: Be as it may be dammed, but the mere thought of not having him leaves an awful taste in her mouth that she never wants to experience ever again.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	Fortissimo

“Hell, I must be out of my mind to be doing this.”

“And so?” he chuckles, grounding her with his hold on the sides of her waist, and she feels herself helplessly tremble as the ghost of his lips brushes the side of her neck. “I don’t see you pulling away.” 

“Is there no other way for you to revel in victory?” the mouse says exasperatedly, but she’s already leaning up, breath hitching as she feels the viper’s finger trace up the column of her throat. “I’m starting to think you’re actually an incubus in disguise.”

He looks back up at her, eyebrows raising playfully. “Would you like me to be?”

“No,” she stutters, voice wearing thin. Viperion places his hand just below her jaw and the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rise. Traitorous, the way her pulse quickens and her body keens, _traitorous,_ like this fiend she had just lost to. The heroine bites back a moan for the umpteenth time this evening, be it from the hit she just took a few moments ago, or from this time when she’s shoved up against a wall in the dead of night. It’s her fault. She let her guard down for a moment, giving in to the weaker part of her. She really needs to fix this. “I was just caught off guard this time, next time there’s going to be hands wringing someone’s neck.”

His tongue runs through his lips as his gaze settles on her. “That can be arranged right now.”

The viper doesn’t waste time. There’s a hitch in her breathing as he presses eagerly into the kiss, mouths parting to lave further in; he grips at the younger’s too-slim thighs to lift her off of the ground and set her against the balcony’s walls before moving to settle in the space between the heroine’s legs. A wave of magic rushes through them, and Marinette feels Luka’s grip around her neck tighten just the slightest and he lets out a soft gasp, mouth parting enough for him to slip his tongue past hers lips. All that is left for her muddled mind is the futility of gripping the sides of his jacket tightly in an effort to keep herself grounded while he just takes and takes and _takes._

Luka catches her before she can fall over, letting her slump into his arms. Her head is swimming, barely able to register the hatch opening, the descent downwards, the blur of teals carrying her to the bed. 

“Damn incubus,” she murmurs. Luka only chuckles, tilting her chin up to peck her lips. Marinette lets out a soft whine. She reaches up and for a moment, there’s a slight hesitation from him, as though he thinks she’s about to push him away. Instead, she circles her arms around his neck and pulls him down, connecting their lips again. Marinette feels his mouth curl into a grin. If these kisses were toxic, then never had poison tasted so sweet.

“Look at what you’re doing to me,” she says, once he breaks away. “Snakes are such manipulators. You said you’d give me back the miraculous if I gave you a kiss.”

A tut comes from the side of her ear. “I did. But I didn’t say how many.”

“This is just a one time thing,” Marinette insists, and had she been more awake she’d flush from how whiny she sounds. Had she been more awake she’d have more self-preservation than to lead one of Luka’s hands to her thigh. 

“Oh?” Luka challenges, interest piqued by the information. He rubs his hand over it, just to coax a reaction from her, "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Mmm," is all Marinette could utter in response, the answer lost as she can barely concentrate on what to think, much more what to say, when he's busy nipping at her ear. The sensation surges through her, searing hot, each bite eliciting soft moans from her lips.

“My parents are downstairs,” she warns, shifting in his lap. She had no plans to explain whatever happens in this room, and definitely not with Paris’ notorious bad boy.

But Luka isn’t listening, already mouthing at her neck. A hand slides up her tank top while the other grabs lower down, drawing hisses from her mouth. Marinette can only brace herself with her arms on both sides of his shoulders, unable to stop her hips from moving against his.

“If you can keep quiet then it doesn’t matter,” he hums, jacket falling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop manifesting my 2am thoughts to fics


End file.
